Pet, Peeved
|accessdate=2018-4-25}} | airdate = April 9, 2018 April 14, 2018 | viewers = 0.06 |work=Showbuzz Daily |date=2018-4-17 |accessdate=2018-4-25}} | run = 11 minutes | writer = Tim Maile Douglas Tuber | director = Gillian Comerford Adrian Ignat (episodic director) | story_editor = Tim Maile Douglas Tuber | storyboard = Giulia Caruso Kayvon Darabi-Fard Magnus Kråvik Massimo Montigiani Juan de Dios Pozuelo | previous = A Pet's Best Friend Is... | next = The Wheel Deal }} Pet, Peeved is the 2nd episode in season 1 of Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own. Synopsis When their "odd couple" differences become a problem, Roxie becomes determined to be a better roommate to Jade. Characters * Roxie McTerrier * Jade Catkin * Mister Yut * Gladys Ladyloo * Yamua Beetlemoto * Pearl the Salon Cat * Trip Hamston * Quincy Goatee * Edie Von Keet * "Walrus" * Frog Monster * Bev Gilturtle * Worker Macaw McGraw * Foreman Macaw Plot It's been a week since Jade invited Roxie to live at her house, and Roxie decides to do something nice for her. Jade is about to start her full-body grooming day, when Roxie attempts to give her a cake. Jade wordlessly stares at the cake, and then pushes it off of the counter, causing it to splatter on the floor. Roxie is upset by this and goes to the Littlest Pet Shop to eat. At the Shop, she is questioned by Mr. Yutt, who sees that she hasn't eaten any food. She then scarfs down the bowl of bones, and then confesses that she wants to do something for Jade that she would appreciate. Mr. Yutt informs her that he was not interested in her personal problems and swims off. Two bugs eating nearby bring up their method of cheering someone up: honey and jam. Roxie decides to make Jade a snack. Roxie brings Jade some sticky snacks, but then trips on a misplaced ball and spills the food on both Jade and herself. She visits the Shake 'n Dry Salon, and is given advice from Pearl to buy her some showtunes. Feeling optimistic and inspired, she plays the music for Jade outside of an open window. Jade comes over to the window and shuts it in Roxie's face. Roxie next goes to the arcade, where Quincy and Trip are playing a virtual reality game. Roxie informs them of her dilemma, and Trip suggests a frog-monster punching bag. Trip says that he'll get it for Roxie, and Roxie moves on. Edie is pet-watching in the park, trying to replicate the different ways pets walk. She imitates a bunny hopping, then a Walrus's walk, getting yelled at by the Walrus. Roxie stumbles upon her, and informs Edie of the goings-on. Edie suggests that Roxie validate Jade's emotions by sympathizing when she is upset and laughing at her snarky one-liners. We cut back to Jade's apartment, where she dashes into her bathroom to remove some hair on her tongue. Trip and Quincy come in with the very large punching bag, leaving it for Jade. Jade pops out once they're gone, confused. Roxie watches Bev create glittery posters, and asks for advice. Bev claims that a scented candle would be the perfect gift, and that she knows a Rottweiler who can get it for her. Roxie comes home to Jade with her new advice and gift. Jade complains about the hairball she had earlier, and Roxie very dramatically hugs Jade. She is very weirded out by Roxie, asking if she's okay. Roxie denies anything being off and shows Jade the candle and punching bag. The candle's smoke sets off the fire alarms, causing sprinklers on the ceiling to soak the both of them. Roxie offers to do something to fix it, but Jade refuses to accept any further help. Roxie leaves the apartment, leaving a disgruntled, wet Jade. Jade visits the salon to dry out her fur, where Pearl inquires about the showtune album she suggested Roxie buy. Jade realizes that Roxie wanted to give a gift. She brings home a wrapped box, where she sees that Roxie hired some macaws to dry out the apartment. The macaws leave, and Jade presents her gift. Roxie unwraps the box to find a cake, identical to the one Roxie bought earlier. Jade tells Roxie she should have praised the gift instead of just knocking it off the counter. She then reveals that knocking stuff off counters is how cats appreciate gifts. Roxie is cheered up, and asks if she can eat the cake. Jade encourages her to "go to town", then asks if she can sit in the box. The two enjoy their gifts and newfound appreciation for each other. Broadcast In , "Pet, Peeved" premiered on April 9, 2018 on TiJi at 13:00. In the , the episode premiered on April 14 on Discovery Family at 12:15 PM EST. International * : May 12, 2018 on Carousel at 17:45 * : May 29, 2018 on MiniMini+ at 6:40 * : June 3, 2018 on Treehouse TV at 5:27 PM * : June 12, 2018 on Discovery Kids at 16:03 * The : June 12, 2018 on KidZone+ at 19:27 * The : June 24, 2018 on RTL 8 at 8:17 * and : July 7, 2018 on Discovery Kids at 11:08 and 11:14 respectively * : July 9, 2018 on Discovery Kids * and : July 29, 2018 on Discovery Kids at 13:04 and 14:04 (VEN)/15:04 (ARG) respectively * : September 1, 2018 on PlusPlus * and : September 3, 2018 on POP at 4:45 PM PM * : September 10, 2018 on Frisbee at 18:40 * : September 21, 2018 on Minika GO at 17:41 * : September 24, 2018 on Nickelodeon at 10:05, 10:25, and 10:30 CEST respectively * : October 5, 2018 on 9Go! References Category:Season 1 episodes